In recent years, high image quality has been demanded of liquid crystal display devices, and a multipixel method is used (for example, refer to Patent Document 1), in which one dot is divided into two sub-pixels and the gradation is controlled in units of sub-pixels. The multipixel method, as shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 18 of Patent Document 1, uses two sub-pixels that are electrically equivalent. The multipixel method varies the potential on each supplementary capacitance C connected to the two sub-pixels, so as to cause a potential difference between the pixels and to control the rendering of tone.
In the multipixel method, pixels with high luminance and low luminance are controlled by the polarity of each pixel. For this reason, as shown in FIG. 19, the bright/dark relationship of each pixel under dot inversion drive alternates between pixels with a high luminance and pixels with a low luminance. FIG. 19 is a drawing that describes the bright/dark relationship of pixels in the multipixel method. In FIG. 19, the region P1 that is surrounded with a broken line indicates one pixel.